


Sleepy morning

by Millixi77



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Introspectve, Kinda, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millixi77/pseuds/Millixi77
Summary: The night before, Shuuichi and all his partners had a movie marathon. Now, the morning after, Shuuichi was the only one awake, and he took some time to reflect on all of them.





	Sleepy morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first addition to the Danganronpa fandom! ...and it turns out to be, fluffy shipping trash. Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated!

Shuuichi woke up feeling cozy and content. He couldn’t really wake up any other way, when he was surrounded by his four most favourite people in his life: Kaede, Kaito, Maki and Kokichi. They had fallen asleep late last night after a movie marathon. Despite all the soda they’d ingested, and all the popcorn they’d eaten, they still gradually grew sleepy. It didn’t help matters that they were all sharing an extra large blanket.

 

Kaede had brought it over, and she was still fast asleep, cuddling him like a teddy bear and smiling in their sleep. She was in front of him. She was so warm all the time, both in personality, and body heat. He would know…

 

A faint blush crossed his cheeks and he shook his head. No need to ruin the cute moment with any lewd thoughts.

 

The blanket moved slightly, and he looked for its source. It was Maki, moving around in her sleep. She didn’t seem to be uncomfortable, was it just unconscious movement? Probably. She was spooning Kaede from behind, and seemed to be moving to hug her closer.

 

He smiled. Maki usually seeked warmth when she was asleep; it was always cute to see her cuddling someone, pressed as closely as possible to them, hugging them tightly. Speaking of hugging, she usually got a death grip on whoever was being cuddled. It was usually a bit scary to be held so tightly, almost possessively, but it was very, very comfortable. However, if the cuddled person wanted to experience free movement, she had to be woken up. The blush and quick apology that followed was adorable, as was the half-hearted death threat to not tell anyone else about it.

 

_ (It usually led to everyone cuddling her while promising no one else would ever hear about it. Sometimes, if they were feeling more frisky, she was usually the first to get over the fluffy feelings, and move things in a more… spicy direction.) _

 

He sighs in contentment at the memories, and nuzzled into Kaede. The person behind him did the same, hugging him closer, their strong arms making him feel more secure.

 

“Kaito,” he whispered.

 

“Mornin’ Shuuichi,” Kaito whispered back.

 

In hindsight, it was easy to see that Kaito would end up being the second main cuddler after Maki. He was always open to showing affection towards them and cuddling was a pretty sure sign of affection.

 

But he’d still been very shy at the time, and the relationship had been very new, so he’d been surprised when he found out that Kaito liked cuddling. It hadn’t been easy to imagine the buff astronaut showing such a gentle form of affection. Now though…

 

_ (His hugs were the ones that made Shuuichi feel the most secure; the feeling of those strong arms wrapped around him and Kaito voice reassuring him that everything was okay never failed to calm him down. Not only that, but being pinned down always felt nice...) _

 

Now, it was far easier to imagine it, and far more pleasurable to experience it. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Kaito asked. 

 

“Cuddling,” Shuuichi replied. He snuggled down into the couch, eyes half lidded with contentment. Maybe he could fall back asleep and enjoy the warmth for a little longer…

 

Then he heard something move under the blanket, behind Kaito.

 

“What are you guys whispering about? I could hear you from back here.” Kokichi emerged from the depths of the blanket behind Kaito, with sleepy irritation on his face. He always managed to hear things that weren’t meant for his ears; how and why, nobody quite knew the answer before.

 

“Nothing much, Kichi. Go back to sleep,” Kaito said, looking back. Oh boy… Shuuichi hoped that the Ultimate Supreme Leader wasn’t  _ too  _ irritated though. He was usually an early riser, but he sometimes slept in. However, he was a light sleeper, and could get grouchy quickly if he was woken up earlier than he wanted.

 

The look on Kokichi’s face said he wasn’t convinced. He climbed over Kaito and placed himself between the two of them.

 

_ (Kokichi seemed to have a remarkable memory, and the person, or people who woke him up would be remembered for some of his more harmless pranks. That, or he’d pull something during sex…) _

 

“Now shut up and go back to sleep,” he said, reaching out to hug Shuuichi, burying his face into Shuuichi’s back.

 

When he got like that, Kaito simply called him a grouchy puppy dog and Kaede would simply stroke his hair and hum, helping him go back to sleep. It worked every time, not only with Kokichi, but with everyone else, too.  _ (It was becoming a bit of a running joke in the relationship that Kaede had magic hands. Her hugs made a person feel comfortable instantly, and nobody could complain… ) _

 

Kaito adjusted the hug to include Kokichi in it, and Kokichi seemed to relax a little in his sleep.

 

And speaking of sleeping… Shuuichi yawned, and snuggled closer to Kaede, his eyes closing as he did so. He felt Kaito hug him just a bit tighter, and heard his breathing slow down as he fell asleep. Just before he fell asleep himself, Shuuichi smiled. It was times like this that he could really appreciate the people he had a relationship with.


End file.
